


【天陸】天にぃ為何如此坦率

by Jutta



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutta/pseuds/Jutta
Summary: 清了清喉嚨，一織拉開天身旁的座位坐了下來，沈吟了半晌，才一臉凝重地開口——「九条さん，你相信超自然嗎？」
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Nanase Riku
Kudos: 2





	【天陸】天にぃ為何如此坦率

*趕鴨子上架還遲到的情人節賀文，有樂紡提及  
*大概是萬事俱備（？）只差告白的兩人  
*因為神秘力量而突然只能對天講反話的陸  
*我沒帶腦寫，大家也別帶腦看，邏輯已死，一切都是超自然力量

九条天在一片晨光中甦醒。

與平時不同，他是自一場有些詭異的夢境中醒過來的——夢裡一身俏麗粉紅的雙馬尾少女揮舞著魔杖，乍看之下軟萌可愛，剎那間自頂端發射出來的光束卻刺眼得令他險些睜不開雙眼。模糊的視線之中，那名略為眼熟的少女甜笑著對他說了些什麼，接著他便從夢境中醒了過來。

恍惚之中天坐起身來，抱著溫暖而蓬鬆的棉被，睡眼惺忪的他放任專屬於自己的「天にぃ起床囉」的鬧鈴聲於房間中繼續繚繞，直到鬧鈴聲自動停止後，才拿起手機、點開螢幕，一如近來每一個再普通不過的早晨，給手機另一端的那人傳送了一個「早安」的貼圖。

意識完全清醒後，天不可避免地於盥洗過程中回想起了那場夢。他認出夢裡的少女是六彌凪心心念念的動畫人物，還依稀記起夢境結束前她所說的那段話——

「這是可可娜愛的魔法，唯有坦率之人的真愛之吻才能將它解開喲♡」

這都什麼跟什麼亂七八糟的玩意兒？聽起來活像詛咒似的。

一陣惡寒，嘆了口氣，嘴裡叼著牙刷的天把早先那場奇妙的夢境歸咎於昨日在休息室內不斷向自己安利可可娜情人節限定聯名廣告的北國宅男。

這真是太可怕了。儘管他只是禮貌性地同他看了一遍，在那之後便一臉淡漠地謝絕了對方再看一次的提議，可許是因為那名狂熱信徒在那之後仍於一旁捧著手機喜孜孜地重播了不下數十遍，直到現在天的腦海裡都還能清楚浮現魔法少女的角色歌以及那則廣告的台詞——

「今年情人節，讓可可娜為你施展能夠坦率的愛的魔法♡」

那是一則由知名廠商推出的廣告，主打的是節日限定、包裹著寫了”I love you.”字條的牛奶巧克力。情人節將近，很是應景。

「噢，可可娜的idea真是太great了！這樣的設計能夠讓無法坦率的shy boy們在這個美好的節日傳達出他們的love！」

「誒？是喔。」他記得自己只是不鹹不淡地應了句。

「九条氏不考慮買給リク嗎？」

言下之意讓天皺眉，「⋯⋯我並沒有不坦率。」

「噢，九条氏。」高大的金髮偶像猛地起身，雙手搭在天的肩膀，一臉正色，「雖然都說傲嬌是好文明、動畫裡的傲嬌girl也都十分可愛，但也有說法是傲嬌destroy一生——」

打住，就此打住。那之後的對話天不打算繼續回想，太累人了。總之，他沒有答應節目結束後一起去買聯名巧克力的要約。不過——

用毛巾擦拭臉龐，天凝視著倒映於鏡中的面孔。

今天是2月14日，情人節，他打算向七瀨陸告白。

幾天前的閒聊中，天道出了這樣的情人節計畫。聞言，八乙女樂只是翻了個白眼，語帶無奈地說：「小鬼，你早該這麼做了。」

十龍之介的反應沒那麼直白，但同樣對兩人為何直到現在都還沒交往這件事提出疑問。畢竟私下相處的時候，任誰都看得出來IDOLiSH7和TRIGGER的center互相喜歡。

「我只是在等待完美的時機。」天冷哼一聲，「不像某個蕎麥麵店員，做了那麼多準備，最後還什麼都沒用上、稀裏糊塗地就告白了。」

「什、什麼啦！我那是——」偏白的膚色讓樂的雙頰紅得明顯。

「最想被他擁抱的男人」預期自己的告白會是伴隨著玫瑰的芬芳，殊不知最終卻是在蕎麥麵味的包圍之下。當時店裡只有他與小鳥遊紡兩人，當挽起頭髮的經紀人一臉饜足地吃著他特製的蕎麥麵時，撐著下巴注視著女孩的他鬼使神差地將心中的想法脫口而出——

「真希望下半輩子也能夠為妳煮蕎麥麵。」

還在吃著麵的紡腦袋瞬間當機，咻咻咻地將仍掛在嘴巴外的麵條吸入口中，終於意識到對方說了什麼的她登時紅透了雙頰，手裡的筷子拿都拿不穩，甚至還語無倫次了起來，「樂、樂さん？！」

充斥著蕎麥麵香的告白終歸是成功了，只是回到宿舍給自家center調侃了好一陣子。

「⋯⋯沒那麼糟吧？雖然不及玫瑰浪漫，但蕎麥麵也很好⋯⋯」

「那是你喜歡的吧？再說那根本不是告白，而是求婚吧！」

總而言之，自家隊長的告白經驗可說是亂七八糟的，只能引以為戒，不能夠作為參考。他知道陸不是個會計較排場的人，他也不是；分離的幾年讓他深刻體會到，只要兩個人在一起，哪怕是再普通不過的日常也都彌足珍貴。他想就算現在立馬透過通訊軟體告白，陸多半也不會拒絕，可這樣沒有誠意的作法，他九条天怎麼能夠允許？

他也許做不到滿分的告白，但至少也要給陸一個難忘些的回憶。

從小鳥遊經紀人那兒得知陸在情人節那晚沒有工作安排後，他便開始策劃著一切——龍當天晚上有一檔綜藝節目要上，樂則是早就盼著和女友共度交往後的第一個情人節，兩人都不在宿舍，他正好能利用廚房為陸和自己張羅一頓大餐、在宿舍享受難得的兩人時光。為了保持驚喜感，他還刻意在與陸約時間時用迂迴的話術讓這次的要約乍看之下只是碰巧落在2月14日晚上而已。

噢，當然，必不可少的玫瑰已經向花店預訂好，就等著他傍晚變個裝去把它取回來；應景的巧克力（不是可可娜聯名的那款，而是手作的）也已經妥妥地放在冰箱上層，預計於享用完正餐後作為飯後甜點與禮物送出。

晚餐的菜色想好了、新鮮的食材備妥在冰箱之中，告白時想說的話語在腦海中演練不下千百遍（字句總有些出入，唯一確定的是它們有逐漸變長的趨勢。這不能怪他，要讓他把對陸的情感轉換成文字寥寥數語是絕對不夠的），他什麼都打點好了，接下來就只等那個完美的時機。

嘴角不自覺上揚，神清氣爽的天步出浴室，有生以來第一次對這總被戲稱為「商人陰謀」的節日有了不一樣的期待。

*

「早安，陸。」佇立於瓦斯爐前的和泉三月回頭向來者打了聲招呼，視線接著落回香氣蒸騰的平底鍋。繫著圍裙的他一面詢問，一面俐落地用筷子攪拌著橙黃的蛋液，「今天的玉子燒一樣要甜的嗎？」

「嗯，謝謝你，三月。」對友人投以感激的笑容，陸在和泉一織旁落了座，手捂後頸轉了轉頭。

「睡到跌下床？」一織朝身旁瞥了眼，「你都幾歲了？七瀨さん。」

陸眨了眨眼，一臉詫異，「咦？一織怎麼知道？」

「聲響太大，我和哥哥剛才都聽到了。」完美高中生無奈嘆氣，「小心摔壞了腦袋。」

「什、什麼啊？才不會呢！」不滿地噘起嘴，陸嘗試為自己辯駁，「我只是⋯⋯做了有些奇怪的夢。啊，謝謝你，三月！」他伸手接過三月朝自己遞來的早餐。

「什麼奇怪的夢啊？說來聽聽。」三月卸下圍裙，在陸的對面坐了下來，對於讓陸睡到滾下床的元兇感到好奇。

「唔⋯⋯」筷子抵著下唇，陸仔細回想，「記不太清楚了，但好像是⋯⋯可可娜對我施展了魔法，然後強光之中我一個不小心，沒站穩就⋯⋯」

聞言，三月噗嗤一笑，「哈哈哈，竟然是可可娜！ナギ的傳教真是太成功了！你晚點告訴他，他一定羨慕死了！」

「嘿嘿⋯⋯」陸有些害羞地撓了撓臉頰。

三個人的早飯在閒話家常中進行。當盤中的玉子燒剩下最後一塊時，三月像是突然想起什麼似地啊了一聲，「話說回來，陸，你今晚有工作行程嗎？」

「沒有喔，怎麼了？」

「我和一織晚上有節目要錄，晚餐時間是不會回來了，其他人好像也都有安排⋯⋯所以晚飯可能要你自己解決了。」

「這你不需要擔心，哥哥。」一織率先發話，「七瀨さん今晚可是要和他最喜歡的天にぃ共進晚餐呢。」說到「最喜歡」幾個字時，他還刻意伸出兩手食指與中指彎了彎。

「咦？是今天嗎？抱歉啊，陸，事情一多一時沒想起來。」

「沒關係的，三月。」笑著放下湯碗，面對友人的調侃，不再像最一開始多少有些羞赧的陸側過身去，雙手比出剪刀，打算一會兒在講出關鍵字時作為具象化的括號使用。

「一織說得沒錯，今晚我要跟最討厭的天にぃ一起吃晚餐喲！」

「咦？」

「啊？」

「誒？」

三人都發出了疑惑的單音節。空氣突然安靜，一織與三月一個皺眉、一個瞪大了雙眼，兩人都以為是自己耳朵出了問題，卻又在交換了眼神後確認那名兄控確實講出了令人難以置信的話語。不只兩人，連陸自己也愣住了，剪刀手僵在空中，「啊哈哈，好奇怪喔，我在說什麼啊？」乾笑著，他再度開口，「我是說，晚上我要和最討厭的天にぃ——呃，最討厭的——不是，我是想說最討——」

鬧劇般的超展開在早晨的飯桌上演。意識到有什麼不對勁的陸青著張臉，捂著嘴巴好片刻後才又顫抖著開口。

「一織、三月⋯⋯怎麼辦？我好像⋯⋯沒辦法對天にぃ說討厭了。」

「⋯⋯什麼跟什麼啊？七瀨さん。」一織蹙眉，國文成績一向不錯的他突然覺得日文有些難懂了起來，「雖然很離奇，但你剛才不就一直在說討厭九条さん嗎？」

「不、不是——啊啊——我是想說討——唔⋯⋯到底怎麼會這個樣子啦？」陸懊惱地抱著腦袋，思緒亂成一團，「我、我是說，這聽起來或許很奇怪，不，是真的很奇怪，但是——」

「講重點，七瀨さん。」

「關於天にぃ，我好像只說得出反話了⋯⋯」

三人面面相覷，最終打破沈默的是好不容易從驚嚇中回過神來的和泉兄弟。

「咦？！」

「你說什麼？！」

*

經過一陣手忙腳亂的測試，最終，對於自家center的突發狀況，一織得出了幾個結論——

一、關於天，陸無法克制地說起了反話。

三人坐在餐桌前，氣氛凝重。

「老實說⋯⋯我還是覺得難以置信。七瀨さん，你並不是在跟我們開玩笑吧？」一織雙手抱胸，挑眉確認道。

「才不是！我才不會拿這種事情開玩笑⋯⋯」

從陸焦急的眼神來看，一織也不覺得對方是在鬧著玩，可要他一下子相信這樣的超展開？這還真是難為他了。嘆了口氣，一織揉了揉眉心。

「這樣吧，七瀨さん，接下來我和哥哥會講出不同的人名，請你不加思考地說出對應的形容詞。」見陸點頭，一織清了清喉嚨，「那麼，我就開始囉。哥哥？」

「小巧可愛？」

「啊，看來確實是只對九条才會說出反話呢——不對啦！就說了不要說我小巧可愛！」

一來一回，共同熟人的姓名幾乎都給測試光了，也不見陸有說反話的跡象。一織深吸了口氣，「那麼，最後也是最重要的——九条さん？」

「最討厭！」陸不加思索地回答，然後在意識到自己講出了什麼後啊了一聲，懊惱地又低下了頭。

「嗯⋯⋯」

「唉，果然還是這樣嗎？」

二、面對他人，陸還只是對有關於天的部分說出反話，可面對天的時候，陸則是幾乎每一句話的意思都顛倒了過來。

這個結論是怎麼導出來的呢？

「一織⋯⋯」

「怎麼了？七瀨さん。」

「你可不可以選張高清一點的照片啊？」陸指著平板。

「七瀨さん，我想現在可不是該挑剔照片畫質的時候。」

「噢，好吧。」陸失落地點頭，但很快又打起精神，「反正低畫質的天にぃ也一樣醜！呃⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯不用謝，我就直接幫你把那個醜字轉換成帥氣了。」說著，一織將照片放到最大，讓天整張低清的臉佔滿了整個螢幕，接著，將平板舉到臉前，說：「那麼，接下來請你把我當成九条さん開始講話吧。」

三、不只是說話，就連訊息也會在傳送出去的那瞬間變成相反的意思。

「那麼⋯⋯我就按下傳送了喔。」夾在一織與三月中的陸捧著手機，有些顫抖的指尖朝著傳送鍵緩緩靠近，三個人都屏氣凝神，「好，送出。」

只見本來打出的「喜歡」在傳送出去的瞬間轉為「討厭」，陸嚇得倒抽口氣，手機差點都拿不穩，趕緊按下收回鍵把訊息撤回。

「⋯⋯超自然。」

「⋯⋯嗯，是超自然呢。」

一織和三月對看了眼。直到現在他才真正（被迫）接受了這突然加諸在友人身上的設定。他突然對這個世界有了新的認識，不，仔細想想，團體中有北歐小王子這件事兒就已經足夠離奇了，相比之下超自然好像也並不是那麼難以接受吧？況且眼前這人還能夠看到鬼魂⋯⋯

短短幾秒便產生了奇妙的心境轉變，一織驀地覺得，要是哪天奇娜子長出人類的手腳跟他們說自己其實就是一直以來失蹤的ZERO，他大概也不會太過震驚了。這實在很有可能，畢竟有哪隻兔子會長成那樣並且發出奇異的叫聲呢？

「怎麼辦？晚上還要和天にぃ吃飯呢⋯⋯」陸趴在餐桌上，哭喪著臉，對兩人投以求助的目光。

三人再次陷入沈思。片刻後，三月拍手打破了寧靜，「啊，我們剛才怎麼沒有想到呢？既然講出來的是反話，陸你在心裡想最討厭，說出來就會是最喜歡了吧？」

一織恍然大悟地點頭，「有道理呢，真不愧是哥哥。」他剛才怎麼就沒想到這樣的操作呢？

「可、可是，我不想那麼想天にぃ⋯⋯」

「七瀨さん，這只是權宜之計，在找出解除狀態的方法之前，唯有這樣才能讓你安然度過今天的晚餐吧？」

「話是這麼說⋯⋯」陸看起來委屈極了。對於最喜歡的人，僅只是在心裡想想最討厭這件事他都不太樂意，可現下還有什麼方法呢？

「那麼，我說囉。」在兩人的注視下，他緊張地咽了口口水，接著，緩緩啟唇——

「最討厭天にぃ了！」

一織有些無奈，「⋯⋯七瀨さん，就叫你在心裡講反話了。」

「我想了！我真的想了！但講出來還是那樣！」伴隨著最後一絲希望的破滅，陸抱著腦袋哀嚎了起來。

「唉，看來不僅僅只是講反話那麼單純呢。」啜了口早已冷掉的茶，三月嘆氣道。

「還真是任性的詛咒。」跟七瀨さん本人一個樣，一織想。

*

直到三人皆必須出門之前，他們都還沒能想出解決方法。幾經掙扎過後，陸決定委由一會兒工作會和天碰到面的一織取消今晚的要約。

「這樣真的好嗎？陸。」三月問，他知道陸期待今晚很久了，「我們可以幫你跟九条解釋，這樣就不用取消了吧？」

陸搖了搖頭，笑得勉強地說這樣就好。他知道天不會計較這些，可他就是不想對天說出反話，甚至是「討厭你」之類的。類似的違心之論在兩人分開的那幾年他不曾少在心裡想過、對螢幕裡那個被譽為現代天使的偶像說過，可直到他下定決心邁開腳步追上那人，知道了那人絕情背後的真相後⋯⋯

討厭什麼的，就算只是假的，他又怎麼能說得出口？

「只是一頓晚餐，之後再約時間就好了。」陸說。

他確實期待今晚很久了，月曆上的2月14日也不可避免地讓他對今晚多了幾分期待，可當初約時間時，天感覺也不是刻意約在情人節，只不過是兩人有空的時間湊巧在今晚罷了，這樣的話，今晚吃跟之後吃其實也沒什麼太大的差別⋯⋯陸忍不住消極地想。

看著自家center消沈的模樣，一織嘆了口氣，「那麼，藉口呢？說你病了？」

「不行，這樣會讓天にぃ擔心的！」陸一秒拒絕，「藉口⋯⋯藉口⋯⋯唔，一織你就隨便幫我想想嘛。」

一雙水亮的狗狗眼讓「我拒絕」幾個字梗在喉嚨，一織嘆了今天不知道第幾口氣，片刻後終於妥協。

「⋯⋯唉，真拿你沒辦法。」

*

結束工作後，陸隻身回到了宿舍。儘管偌大的宿舍此時只有自己一人，他還是習慣性地朝裡邊喊了聲「我回來了」。

將鞋子整齊地在玄關擺好，他拖著有些疲憊的步伐來到客廳，洩氣似地面朝下撲倒在沙發上，一把撈過一旁的抱枕緊摟懷中，翻了個身，面朝天花板。

「好不想見天にぃ⋯⋯」

脫口而出的想念果不其然又被扭曲，陸憋屈地把懷中的抱枕抱得又更緊了些。

只有他一人的宿舍不似平時來得有生氣，秒針規律的滴答聲讓他難以覺察時間的流逝。他不知道自己在沙發上躺了多久，只感覺得出窗外的光線越發地暗了。

如果沒這個突發狀況，現在的他應該已經洗完澡，正開心地朝TRIGGER的宿舍動身了吧？

事情到底為什麼會變成這樣呢？

如是想著，他起身開燈，接著又重重跌回沙發裡。口袋裡的手機因為大幅度的動作而掉了出來、落在地上，他微微一愣，將之拾起。

說起來，自己在早上收回那則「討厭」的訊息後便逃避似地將手機給關機了，在那之後也因為工作而一時之間忘了開機⋯⋯

都即時收回了，天にぃ他，應該沒看到那則訊息吧？

陸懷著忐忑的心情按下開機鍵。

半日未開機的手機此時瘋狂地震動了起來，伴隨著幾通幾分鐘前的未接來電，未讀訊息以陸來不及細看的速度不斷冒出、短短幾秒便霸佔了螢幕，而這一切的源頭都來自今晚本來和他有約的那人。

怎麼回事？一織沒有幫他圓過去嗎？

面對滿滿的未讀訊息，陸戰戰兢兢地點開了通訊軟體，一個手抖，訊息直接捲到了最底部，最新一則未讀訊息映入眼簾，他忍不住瞪大雙眼、倒抽了口氣。

「待在宿舍，我現在就去找你。」

不、不是吧？

如果是平時，看到這則訊息的陸絕對開心得抱著手機在沙發上瘋狂打滾——他現在也確實抓著手機在沙發上瘋狂打滾，只不過是懷抱著「完蛋了」的心情。

他看了眼那則訊息。這真是太糟糕了，按照發送時間，對方沒準已經快抵達這裡了。

天にぃ知道自己現在只能對他講反話嗎？如果不知道的話，一會兒沒有一織和三月在旁邊，只有說話跟打字無法控制的自己，他可該怎麼辦？

就在腦子亂成一團時，手裡的手機又震動了起來，陸嚇得渾身一顫，趕緊按下拒接鍵，可不等他緩過神來，門鈴聲伴隨著再一通的來電響起。

一時不知該先對哪個做出反應，他做賊似躡手躡腳卻迅速地來到了門後，慌亂之中不小心誤觸了接聽與擴音鍵，「嗚、嗚啊——」

「陸，是我，我已經在門外了。」

「天、天にぃ？！」

不知為何察覺到對方有掛斷電話的意圖，天率先開口警告：「你最好別想就這樣掛斷電話、躲在宿舍，我會一直在外面等你，不希望造成不必要的騷動的話，陸還是趕緊替我開門吧。」

怎麼這樣？太狡猾了！

陸抓著手機，脫力似地在門前蹲了下去。

至、至少得先讓天にぃ回去才行！其他東西都等之後再說吧！

抱著破罐子破摔的心情，陸深吸了口氣，悄悄打開門縫，探出頭去，果不其然發現天正持著手機站在門外。

「天、天にぃ不要回去！我今天想見到你！」

糟透了，真是糟透了。看吧？話的意思又被扭曲了！唉，真要說的話這其實才是他的真心話，可現下他只希望能在回復正常前避免與天見面啊！

當話語脫口而出的瞬間，陸簡直自暴自棄地想一頭撞在大門上。

怎料天看起來並沒有覺得奇怪，只是笑著走近大門，用當初掰開電梯門的氣勢讓這間宿舍硬是對他敞開。

「這真是太好了，畢竟我也沒打算就這樣回去呢。」望向宛若受驚小鹿的陸，天笑著說。

*

天覺得有些奇怪，不，準確來說是非常奇怪。

今天開始到現在，陸只給他發了短短一條訊息——僅僅「討厭」幾個字，發出後還立馬收回。在那之後他傳了詢問的貼圖以及訊息過去，卻始終杳無回音，就連電話也沒有接通。而一旁的一織則是在今天節目錄製結束後於休息室內不斷偷覷自己，一臉欲言又止。隱約覺得這兩件事有關聯，這令他感到煩躁。可他還是耐心地等到工作人員離開、休息室裡只剩他們兩人後才轉過身去面對那人。

「和泉一織，你有什麼想說的？」

突然被點名的一織猛地一僵，在心底第一百萬次埋怨友人竟將如此艱鉅的任務丟給自己——要知道對究極弟控隱瞞關於自己弟弟的事情是一件極其困難且風險極高的事。

在對方審視的目光下，他斟酌了半晌才緩緩開口：「⋯⋯七瀨さん要我告訴你，今晚他無法赴約了。」

「什麼？為什麼？」天皺眉，「而且，為什麼是由你來告訴我？」

是啊，為什麼是由我來呢？一織無奈地在心中翻了個白眼。

對方遲遲沒有接話，這讓焦急的天臉色變得更加難看，「和泉一織。」他冷聲警告，「你老實告訴我，陸怎麼了嗎？」

不瞞了，他不瞞了。已經快為此煩惱一整個下午的一織放棄思考，他覺得這對兄弟實在沒必要為此又用謊言拉開了距離。

他決定告以實情。

清了清喉嚨，他拉開天身旁的座位坐了下來，沈吟了半晌，才一臉凝重地開口——

「九条さん，你相信超自然嗎？」

*

「我聽一織說了，陸想取消今晚的晚餐。」天朝一臉惶恐的陸一步步逼近，「我可以問問是為什麼嗎？」

他看見陸開闔著嘴，像是想說些什麼，幾經掙扎後又放棄了，只死命地搖著頭。

「是因為討厭嗎？」天問，「我看到那則訊息了。」

「是、是！我就是那麼想！我最討厭天にぃ了！」對方的詢問讓陸下意識地反駁澄清，但不出所料，話一說出口又變了調，他看著微微一愕的天，幾近絕望地捂著嘴瘋狂搖頭。

言不由衷的感覺真是太糟糕了！陸覺得自己快哭了出來。

天愣了幾秒，確實因為陸說出口的話而感到有些震驚。他想起不久前一織問自己相不相信超自然，還對著一臉詫異的他講述了一早發生在宿舍的離奇事件。

這個世界充滿了奇妙的事：他的弟弟和來自北歐某個的王子一起組團當偶像、八乙女二世頂著那張偶像臉賣蕎麥麵至今還未遭人起底、他的弟弟因為自幼常待在醫院而不時會看到一些不屬於人間的事物⋯⋯真要說的話，讓人難以相信的事情實在太多，多到他覺得自己大概已經逐漸麻木了。

然而當他親眼見到眼底充滿愛意，嘴巴卻說著「最討厭」的陸時——

嗯，和泉一織那傢伙說的沒錯，的確是超自然呢。他想。

將手掌輕輕放在陸的頭頂，他輕笑著揉了揉陸的髮絲，突如其來的舉動讓陸一愣一愣地。

「不是最討厭，陸是想說最喜歡吧？」他看著沒能反應過來但還是死命點頭的陸，笑著接續道：「放心吧，我已經從和泉一織那裡聽說了，關於陸不知道為什麼只能說反話的事。」

「誒？」陸眨了眨眼。

「陸是不想對我說出討厭之類的，才會取消今晚的約定，對吧？」天柔聲詢問，換來面前那人乖順的點頭，「你知道我不介意的，陸。」

但是我介意。他從陸鼓起的臉頰以及不服氣的目光中讀出了這樣的訊息，忍不住失笑。

「這樣吧，我換個問法：陸期待今天的晚餐嗎？」

意料之外的問句讓陸有些疑惑，但他還是誠實地點了點頭。

「我也是啊，陸。」陸的反應讓天滿意地勾起嘴角。他想起夢境裡雙馬尾少女那句根本就像是詛咒的話——

「這是可可娜愛的魔法，唯有坦率之人的真愛之吻才能將它解開喲♡」

忍俊不禁，本來放在對方頭頂的手來到了頰畔，他接續著說：「所以，我們趕緊把魔法解除，一起享用今天的晚餐吧。」

世界上神奇的事情那麼多，超自然的事件就該用超自然的方法解決。愚蠢？或許吧，但此刻的他願意做個相信夢境的傻子，只為了今晚能夠與面前那人共進晚餐。

畢竟，他還趕著要告白呢。

「唔、誒？」陸一時半刻反應不過來。

什麼魔法？什麼解除？為什麼天にぃ離我越來越近？

「討厭的話就推開我。」

一切來得太快，在距離收縮為零的前一秒，陸聽見面前那人柔聲說道：「我喜歡你，陸，是作為戀人的喜歡。」語畢，那人溫柔地捧起了他的雙頰、吻上了他的唇。本就亂成一團的腦子此刻再也無法思考，陸屏住呼吸，覺得自己瞬間掉進了蜜糖做成的陷阱，除了面前那人柔軟的雙唇，其餘什麼都感覺不到。

結束了蜻蜓點水般的吻，天小心翼翼地觀察著陸的反應。與此同時，他承認自己是有些懊惱。說是趕著告白，仔細想想，他剛才所做的其實把整個計畫給搗亂了。他笑自家隊長沒能按照計畫告白，可自己醞釀了許久的話語最終也還是濃縮成一句「我喜歡你」。

唉，告白計畫怎樣都好，最重要的還是陸的反應。那個像詛咒的東西解除了嗎？為什麼陸紅著臉，低著頭遲遲沒有反應呢？

就在天有些緊張地想著時，陸終於小聲地開口：「⋯⋯討厭。」

「誒？」天微微一愕，一時不知作何反應。如果陸的意思其實是喜歡，那就代表詛咒沒能解除；如果詛咒解除了，那就代表陸說的確實是討厭，兩個結論都不樂觀。

「我說，並不討厭。」陸羞紅著臉囁嚅道。

「⋯⋯這是反話嗎？」

「不、不是啦！是真的！不討厭！不、不如說是喜歡！很喜歡！」不再只能說出反話的陸焦急地澄清。他看上去很不好意思，但還是鼓起勇氣回覆天的告白：「還有⋯⋯我也喜歡天にぃ，是、是戀人的喜歡。」

沒有芬芳的玫瑰、沒有精心準備的餐點，腦海中擬好的草稿完全沒能用上，可望著面前那人含笑而充滿愛意的眸中倒映著自己的身影，天忍不住想，也許告白從來就不需要完美的時機、不需要萬全的準備，需要的自始至終都只有相愛兩人的真心。

「不過，天にぃ是怎麼讓我不再只能說出反話的啊？」

想起那個荒誕的夢，天忍不住輕笑出聲，「這個啊⋯⋯說來話長，一會兒再跟你解釋吧。」說著，他牽起陸的手，「在這之前，我們還是趕緊出發吧。」

「出發？」

「是啊，去享用我們交往後的第一頓晚餐。」

玫瑰和晚餐改為交往禮物，而那些方才沒能說出口的，就當作是戀人間纏綿的情話吧。

End.

一向不太坦率的天難得坦率一次，壞心的我就想讓他嚐嚐喜歡的人對自己不坦率的感受（搓手  
但寫到後來我的腦子也沒在動了，所以ooc我的鍋，不過bug跟槽點⋯⋯就當作”It just works.”原諒我吧orz


End file.
